PROJECT suiViiViARY: The goal ofthe Education, Recruitment and Retention Core ofthe Penn ADCC ~ Core E - - is to generate and properiy use resources and personnel to (1) develop, implement, and monitor recruitment and retention programs that assure research proceeds in a time- and cost-efificient manner;(2) train researchers and staff in skills in state-of-the-art techniques in clinical assessment, and recruitment and retention;and (3) give researchers, staff, patients, and families relevant knowledge on mild cognitive impairment (MCI), Alzheimer's disease (AD) and related diseases. Core E has developed a multi-disciplinary, highly collaborative, and productive team that has in-house talent and resources to design, produce, and disseminate novel materials for recruitment, retention, and education. The Core is well integrated into the ADCC cores and leadership, as well as the national network of ADC's, ADEAR, and the ADCS. The crux of the Education Core's significance is persuasive communication. The core's key resources are its five personnel led by Jason Kariawish (who is also associate director ofthe Clinical Core), and its materials and methods: the center's web page, bilingual resource center, the ADCC newsletter (InSight), and bilingual informational and support materials. To achieve its goal, Core E has the following three specific aims: #1: To assist investigators in developing research strategies to recruit and retain subjects for research protocols and clinical trials on AD and related disorders, with a special emphasis on the Latino community of North Philadelphia and the African- American community of West Philadelphia. #2: To support the development of health care professionals' clinical and clinical research skills related to AD, other neurodegenerative diseases and their prodromal phases (e.g. MCI). #3: To spearhead effective outreach programs that will publicize the ADCC and the PMC, educate families and caregivers, and build and maintain collaborative and trusting relationships with patients and families who participate in the ADCC longitudinal cohort, especially those in the Latino community of North Philadelphia and the African-American community of West Philadelphia.